Hand puppet
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: After a magic spell gone wrong, the Marionette finds himself in a bad way. While attempting to make the others human again, he turns himself human instead! But since his magic was not strong enough to make him into an adult, he is now a small, half-human baby! And he needs to find the spell that will turn him back. ABDL/Age Regression, omutsu/diapers
1. Chapter 1

**It's honestly been a long time since I've been in the Fnaf fandom. But lately, I've been getting back into it. So I thought I'd bring up a story I was writing about a year or two ago, but never actually finished. But with a few little changes. Hope you enjoy.**

It was nighttime in the pizzaria. The children had all gone home for the day, the night guard, Jeremy, had come by and was now sitting quietly in the screening room. And the animatronics were wandering about the building, searching for something to entertain them. Even the broken animatronics had come out of hiding, and were silently prowling the place. Jeremy kept his eye on his tablet, making sure they didn't get too close. The new animatronics were not as antsy around him any longer and tended to come and go as they pleased. They did not try to attack him, or even hurt him. Rather, they simply found it amusing to startle him. The only ones he really had to worry about were the old ones who were hidden, and the Marrionette, who rested in his music box. He could not see what was happening inside the box at the moment. All he could see, was the shadowy silhouette of the puppet's box.

Inside, the Marionette had a task on his mind, and magic in his fingertips. Every night, as the animatronics wandered, the Marionette stayed behind in his box, only coming out when he was called, or when the music stopped and he was launched into the control room. He preferred it this way. It gave him much more time to focus. Tonight was just like every other night for him. He was working away. Working on a spell, that may turn the others back into children...

When they had all been murdered some time ago, it was him that cast their souls into these cold, metal bodies. He had not had the heart to send them off to the afterlife. Not without getting revenge anyhow. But he deeply regretted that. They deserved to finally be put to rest, and not have to aimlessly wander about anymore. They were miserable. Every night, he tried to work his magic and cast a spell that could turn them human once again, and give them another chance. He was never able to find a spell to free their souls. So this was the next best thing. He had been trying for years. The best thing he could do, was make it so that they were no longer robots. The broken ones were beyond his control, as they could not be mended. But the newer ones, were no longer robots. Rather, they were alive, and breathing. Soft fur and feathers, big paws, and beating hearts. But that was the best he was able to do. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy even the Mangle, once she had been properly put together. But he could not save the original ad withered bodies of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, or Foxy, all of which were stored in the back. Balloon boy, he could also not save. He was still stuck inside of his hallow shell. And...there was one more.

In the farthest corner of the pizzeria, locked inside a closet no one dared to enter, was the one they called Springtrap. Inside of him, was the spirit of the murderer. The one who had dared to hurt all of the children. For a long time, he had tried to escape and get back into the world. But no one would let him. He was a great danger to everyone here. So he was to be forever trapped in the closet, never to be set free.

The Marionette took in a breath, and slowly let it out as he cupped his hands together. He was focusing on his magic, and trying to make sense of his spell. He had tried so many times in the past, but nothing had worked. But now, this felt different. Something about this one was feeling different. He could feel an orb forming in his hands. He opened his eyes. And through the darkness, a purple light was shining through. He held an orb of magic in his hands, which warbled and pulsed. It was a darker shade of purple, one he had not seen before. He held it carefully. One wrong move, and it would burst. He had to open his box, and summon the others, before he set it free.

He had never tried these spells on himself before. He knew it was too late for him, and he would be trapped here forever. But the least he could do, was attempt to save the others. It was his fault that they were not in heaven. It was all his fault. So he had to do this.

Very slowly, he used the top of his head to push the lid of the box up. But as he did, Jeremy began to wind the box up again. Doing that caused it to re-set in a sense. And the lid was forced shut. This greatly startled the puppet as he fell back inside. The motion cased the orb of light to pulse faster and shake. "Oh no.." The puppet gasped, in his soft and whispery voice. "Please no. Please hold for just a moment longer," He tried to will the magic. But of course, it had a mind of it's own. And before he knew it, he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke, gasping and sputtering. No no no! The magic had been wasted!

Once it had disappeared, the puppet waved his hand in front of his face to clear the last of it. Once again, the box was dark, leaving him unable to see a thing. He moaned a bit, and reached up to try and push the lid open. But...when he reached up, his fingers didn't reach. He could not reach the top of the music box like he could easily do before. Why was that? He tried a few more times, but his fingers continued to simply brush up against the air. What had happened? He didn't understand.

He focused his magic, and tried to create light so that he could see what was wrong. But for some strange reason, he could not. He tried many times, but nothing was happening. His magic was not working. The puppet began to panic. Why was nothing happening? Did the spell remove his magic? If that was the case, then he would never be able to help the others. And they would be stuck here forever. All because of him. What was he going to do now?

He gasped. He felt something strange press it's way down his cheek. What could that be? He brought his hand up to touch it. And he quickly became aware of two things. First of all, whatever he had touched was wet and warm. Could it be a tear? He had seem many tears before from the children who would come to visit. But why was he shedding one? He had not done so for many years. But the second discovery was much more jarring. Rather then touching the cold and hard mask, he felt something soft and chilled. He could push in, and stretch it out. Was this...skin? A human's skin? His fingers began to shake violently. Had he done it? Was he a human? A real human? He did not know for certain. What he did know however, was that he was certainly not himself any longer.

He felt more tears stream down his face. But he did not understand why he was crying. Perhaps it was fear. Or maybe excitement. He could not say for certain. But whatever it was, he was feeling knots in his stomach, and his heart began to beat out of his chest. His heart...it was beating again. His lungs were filling with air, and his body felt chilled. He was human. But he was also defenseless. He didn't know what he was going to do. He felt unsafe, and truly at the mercy of the world. He curled in his knees, which were covered in a strange fabric, and began to cry. The pizzeria was filled with the ghostly moans and sobs of a child. No one knew where it was coming from. And no one could guess that it was the puppet who was crying.

The noise began to disturb the creatures that wandered. The newer animatronics sat on the stage, rather jarred upon hearing the sobbing. Where was it coming from? Why was there a child in the pizzeria after closing? And why only now had it begun to cry? This worried them quite a bit. So they began to search the place, hoping to find the source.

The puppet was left in the box for goodness knows how long, sobbing and pleading for morning to come and perhaps bring a bit of light. Rather then this however, something else came to his attention. The music. It had stopped playing. Had his music box truly run out already? A moment after this realization, it began to play again. But it was a much different tone. One that made him gasp with shock and fear. This was the warning that played before he was launched from his box and into the control room. He was going to be hurled all the way across the place and most likely be caught by Jeremy. No no no! He tried to knock on the side of the box to get someone's attention. But no one heard him.

Meanwhile, Jeremy sat in the screening room, observing his tablet, and watching for movement. The change of music soon caught his attention as well. He sighed and set the tablet down. He had gotten rather used to this. When he was not careful enough, the puppet would be launched at him. When this happened, he had to catch him, bring him back, and stuff him back into the box. It was rather tedious, for both him and the puppet. Especially because he had to be as quiet as possible, otherwise the others would hear them and come out to 'play.' So annoying...

He stood at the entrance and sighed as he held out his arms. And a moment later, he could hear the spring go off from the other side of the place. But the next sound caught him off guard. A shriek echoed across the place, bouncing off the walls and reaching his ears. He didn't have time to think about it however, as something soon came flying towards him. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it was surely not the puppet! No matter the case however, he held out his arms to catch whatever it was. It slammed into his chest, and he held it in his arms as it started to...cry?!

"What in the world?" Jeremy mumbled as he got a better look at it. "Oh..oh my God. Who are you?"

In his arms, was a small child. Less then half the size of the long puppet. The child's face and hands were white, and it had a head of black hair. It was almost cut like a bowl-cut, but a bit longer. The child wore what looked like a long and black dress with black and white strips down the arms, and big, white buttons down the front. It went past it's feet, so Jeremy could not see them, and the sleeves very nearly covered it's hands. It was almost like a long cloak, too big for the tiny child. Who in the world was this little child? He quickly got his answer, when the child sniffled and looked up at him. His eyes were completely black. There was a big and red spot on each cheek. And trailing down from each eye, was a purple streak, looking just like streaks of tears. Jeremy quickly realized as well, that the child's real tears were also purple. Why, this was the puppet. But he was just a little boy. A scared and upset little boy, who looked no older then two.

How in the world had that happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy was speechless as he held the baby in his arms. He didn't understand why he was here. But what he did understand, was that this was the Puppet. There was no doubt about it. What was he supposed to do, or even say at this point. He swallowed a bit and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could, he felt a soft tap on the top of his head. He tilted his head back so that he could look up. The Mangle hovered above him, her legs looped around a pipe, like a child on the climbing bars. "Hi there!" She greeted cheerfully. Seems she just came by to say hi. It wasn't so uncommon nowadays. No longer were they nervous or hostile. The animals seemed to know that he was not a bad human, nor was he there to harm them. Rather, he wanted to protect them from anyone who may try to break in. It was the animatronics in the back that he had to worry about was all when they decided to walk around. So the others had no problems with visiting him.

Mangle dropped down from the pipe and landed carefully on her feet. When she noticed the little black bundle in Jeremy's arms, she tilted her head a bit. "What do you have here?" She asked him.

"I...don't really know," he answered honestly, still rather stunned. Mangle came closer so she could have a better look, and touched it gently. This made the puppet flinch, before turning to look at her. Mangle seemed to immediately recognize those dark eyes, and that pale face.

"Oh!" She gasped softly. "Is that...the puppet?" She asked, rather jarred.

"I mean, I guess so," Jeremy said, holding the puppet tight. "He came launching at me, just like he always does. But when he got to the office, he was looking like this!"

"Well, can he speak?" Mangle asked. She didn't know if the changes were mental as well, or if they were only physical. Jeremy was about to answer that he didn't know. But he was interrupted.

"Yes," came the whispery voice of the little puppet. He was facing Mangle now, his lips curled in a bit. His voice sounded relatively the same as it usually did. Soft and whispery, but just a little bit higher then usual. He looked just as distressed as Jeremy felt.

"Well then, why don't you tell us how this happened? Why are you like this now?" Mangle asked, tilting her head softly.

"Well, it's a little hard to say," he responded. "I suppose the shortest way to say it is that, it was because of my magic. It all went wrong, and next thing I knew, I was like this. It was not on purpose mind you. It just...happened."

"If it's your magic that caused it, then why don't you use it to put yourself back to normal?" Mangle asked him.

"I tried to. I did. But my magic isn't the way it was before. I can't seem to summon it as I could before. And even if I could use my magic, I don't know if I would be able to fix this. My physical form has changed so drastically, so I don't know if this is reversible."

"No kidding..." Jeremy mused. "But how did you cast a spell like this in the first place? What were you trying to do?"

"Same thing I do ever night. I wanted to help everyone." He was met with confusion. They didn't understand. He tried to figure out what to say. But he knew if he told them now, he would just have to repeat himself when the others found out what had happened to him. "I'll tell you in a moment. But before that, I need you to bring me to the others. That way I can just tell all of you at once. Just take me down to the dining room for now alright?"

"Sure," Jeremy nodded. "Whatever you think is best I suppose." He peered down the hall to make sure that no one was there, before he stepped out and walked down the hallway. He helped the Marionette in his arms, and Mangle followed behind him. "Hm. I wonder if you're able to walk," Jeremy asked him.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how this spell has affected my motor skills. It doesn't seem to have changed me mentally, which is a good thing. But I can't say for certain what else has changed." He took a moment to examine the dress that hung from his body. It was so big. Too big. Somehow, he would need to get himself something that would fit him better. The dress went down past his feet, and covered his hands. What was strange, was that as a puppet, he did not wear physical clothing. This was simply what was painted onto his body. But now, it was physical. He wondered how much of him was human, and how much was puppet. Perhaps it was only his appearance that stayed the same. He couldn't say for sure. Or, at least not yet anyhow. When he heard the familiar strumming of the guitar, he lifted his head once again and turned to look. Sitting on the stage, was the blue rabbit, Bonnie. Or, 'Bunny' as he was affectionately called by the children. At his side was Freddy, a light brown bear, who simply watched him. Chica was not with them, so Marionette could only assume she was in the kitchen. Balloon boy was not around either. Probably pestering the young female in the kitchen. That left Golden Freddy. Hm. The yellow bear was awfully shy, so he likely was hiding away or sleeping. Mari found himself clinging onto Jeremy's shirt once again. He was feeling a bit apprehensive. He didn't know what was going to happen, and if the others would be willing to hear him out. He wouldn't know until he tried.

"Jeremy? Mangle?" Chica stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. Seems she had been baking. Balloon boy was at her side, just as expected, gripping her apron. "What's that you've got there?" She asked.

"Aha, I actually came to show you," Jeremy said as he approached one of the dining room tables. He motioned for Bonnie and Freddy to come and see as well. Bonnie set down his guitar and climbed down from the stage with Freddy following behind. Freddy glanced at Mangle, who had been silent. She knew what he had didn't she? "There's something you all need to see," he announced. Then, he set the black bundle onto the table. The Marrionette looked up at them all with his big and black eyes. A collective gasp went about the room as the others saw him.

"Whoa, that's not the puppet is it?" Freddy asked, slapping his hand on his forehead, nearly knocking off his hat.

"I'm afraid so," the puppet answered for him with a sigh. He placed his hands on the table, and managed to push himself to his feet. He could feel himself wobble a bit, not used to using his feet. But he managed not to fall. Then, he faced the others. "It is me. There was an accident. And now, I've become this way," he said as he looked down at his hands/. Or...at the sleeves that covered his hands.

"What kind of accident could have caused this to happen?" Freddy asked, kneeling a bit to have a better look at the tiny puppet. "You look almost human!"

"Well that's just it. I just may have become human. Or, somewhat human anyhow." He sighed before he began his explanation. "I was trying to use my magic tonight in order to try and help you."

"Help us?" Bonnie questioned, scowling a bit. He folded his fuzzy, blue arms and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you've helped enough at this point?" They were all rather aware of what the puppet had done. Taking their souls and placing them in these bodies. He was the reason why they had not been able to go to heaven. And the reason why they likely never would. He had helped a little, by giving them these living bodies, rather then keeping them trapped inside robotic and cold machines. But it still didn't bring them peace. Being stuck like this forever, that was not how they wanted to stay. The others didn't say much to his defense. They knew Bonnie had a point. And the Puppet did too.

"I understand the way you feel. And I apologize. But please remember, you're not the only one who is stuck this way. I'm the very same way," he reminded him. Bonnie said nothing in return. So the Puppet continued his story. "I can't free your souls as I thought I could. But what I was trying to do, was properly free your spirits. I wanted to make you all human again, so none of you had to suffer in this way." He sighed softly. "I knew it was my fault that you were here. And I wanted to correct that error. But in doing so, I made a mistake. My magic was cast upon myself. Changing me into this." He rolled down one of his sleeves as best he could before holding up his hand. A pale, white hand with small, human fingers. "I'm not sure how exactly this happened, but my spell has cause me to become this way. Partially...human."

"I can see that. But how exactly did you become so small? Even as a puppet, you were so much bigger." Freddy pointed out.

"I understand that. My guess is that my magic was not strong enough to make me completely human. Which is why I'm not only so small, but why I very much still resemble my former self," he explained, gently pinching the red circles on his cheeks. "I cannot say for certain if this can be reversed. But for some strange reason, I'm not able to use my magic. So I can't do it by myself. I need to find an alternative way to change back." Chica approached the table, looking just a bit...nervous almost. She had her hands clasped together as she looked at him.

"Would you be too bothered if I picked you up for a second?" She asked him.

"I suppose not," he responded. Chica reached down, and lifted the small puppet into her arms. She took a moment to look him over.

"Why, you're the size of a baby!" She marveled. His red cheeks seemed to get darker. He was already well aware of his small size. "I wonder, since your magic couldn't turn you all the way human, I wonder if the spell affected you in other ways."

"How so?" The Puppet asked. "It would seem I am still myself for the most part. It was simply my stature that was affected."

"Are you sure?" Chica asked. "I mean, since you aren't fully human, that might mean that you don't have the same adult strength and abilities and normal adult like yourself would have." He looked a bit confused, so she continued. "You seemed to have trouble standing by yourself, so maybe your motor skills ain't the same. So I wonder what else might be different. You might not be mentally the same as before," she commented, tapping his head a bit as she held him in one arm. Then, she took his tiny wrist, and held it in her hand. After a moment she said, "And you have a heartbeat now too, just like us. So your insides must be pretty...human as well.

"It would seem so," The Puppet nodded. He had realized that himself too. Chica didn't say anything for a moment. She just couldn't stop staring at the tiny thing. She had seen plenty of little children running around the pizzeria. But none ever looking as out of the ordinary as The Puppet. The ones around The Puppet's size were just babies. She could recall standing on the stage, and watching the mothers, and they cuddled and gazed lovingly over the little babies. They were pushed around in strollers and dressed up in the sweetest clothing. They were fed and dressed and changed by their mothers. It was such a sweet thing to see. Looking at the puppet, she found herself smiling. Wouldn't it be interesting if he were only a baby? Sleeping away in a buggy, and all dressed up. Hm. she would have to help find a better outfit. And...well, she wondered if he would be needing diapers. There were lots of things in the Lost and Found she could use. Lots of parents left things behind all the time. So surely she would find what she needed.

"What are you planning on doing now then?" Bonnie asked him, interrupting Chica's thoughts.

"I'm not sure. I need to find a source of magic that can help me to get back to normal. I could always ask Golden Freddy. But I'm not sure if he'll be willing to help me. So for now, I need to learn how to cope with the way I am until I can get back to normal again." He sighed softly. "To be honest, I'm not sure how. But I will somehow. For the time being, will you please put me back in my box? I need to be by myself to think."

"Of course," Chica nodded. She didn't like the idea of leaving him in there. But if that's what he wanted, then she supposed it was up to him. She looked at the others. "Well, I'll guess I'll be taking him back then," she told them. The others nodded, bidding him a good evening. It would seem they would have to learn to live with this change too. So, she turned, and carried him out of the dining room, and back to the prize corner where he usually stayed.

She glanced around as she walked in. She didn't come in here very often, and she quickly realized why. It was always so dark in here. It was far from the office, and there wasn't much access to the light in here, other then the faint light that came from the hall. It was rather hard to see in here if one wasn't used to it. And it was eerily quiet too. When the music box was not playing, hardly a sound would pass through these walls. She didn't like it very much. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting before approaching the lost and found that was hidden behind the prize counter. "I think we should get you something a bit better to wear. That long dress has to feel irritating. Mother's are always leaving things behind. So I'm sure there will be something for you here."

"Mm," the puppet responded, just taking some time to look around. It felt so strange, now that everything was so much bigger then it was before. He wasn't sure how he felt about being in here right now. It was terribly dark, just as it always was. But for some reason it felt different this evening. He found himself gripping tightly to Chica's feathers, not willing to let her go. Chica could feel how tightly he held to her, and tilted her head a bit.

"Would you rather not be in your box right now?" She asked him, making him look up at her.

"Ah, no, I'm okay. I want to go in." Chica nodded and reached into the box.

"If you say so. Look here!" From the box, she pulled out what looked to be a diaper bag. "Mother's usually have at least one change of clothing in here. There might be something your size in here." She set the puppet down on the prize counter, and then looked in the bag. After a little looking, she found something nice. It was a simple pair of black, footed pajamas. She could only guess they were meant for a little boy. She also found some padding in the bag. Maybe that would fit him. She didn't know if he would need diapers. but...well better safe then sorry. "Alright, I'm just gonna help you dress okay?" She expected him to protest. But he seemed distracted. He continued to look around the room. Was he nervous she wondered. Perhaps it really wasn't a good idea to leave him here.

She removed the dress from his person to reveal his pale body. "Alright, for the time being, I'm gonna put you into a diaper okay? I just don't have anything else to give you besides that," she said quickly, hoping he would understand. He made a face in return, but he nodded. He knew fighting it would just make things much more difficult. She had him lie on his back, and changed him into the diaper. She was grateful it was the right size for him. Was it one-size-fits-all when it came to baby diapers. She didn't know. Come to think of it, there was a lot she didn't know about babies. Well, now was the time to learn she supposed. She dressed him into eh black pajamas, zipping them up snugly. "There we go! alright, let's put you back in your box then okay?"

She picked him up, and opened the box wide. The Puppet turned and looked down into his box. He found himself swallowing. Looking into the box, it looked a lot like a bottomless hole. It was so dark inside, and so big. He felt his body be removed from Chica's, and was lowered into the box. It felt a lot farther down now that he was so small. He took in a breath, and tried to be calm. But seeing the darkness come closer and closer truly frightened him. And he did not understand why. The darkness was not a physical threat, nor was it a true danger. But something about the unknown that came with it made him afraid. He wanted to be in their to think and hear his music. But he knew once she closed the box, he would not be able to see. He could not use is magic to make light. And he would be stuck in there...all night.

Suddenly, the dark seemed to grow farther away. He was being lifted back up. He looked up at Chica, rather confused. It was only then that he realized that there were tears streaking down his face, and his breathing was very quick. "Something tells me, you don't really want to be in there. Right?" Chica asked as she held his small body to her chest. The puppet's bottom lip trembled, and he hid his face away in her chest as he cried. She could recognize those cries. That ghostly sound that she had heard earlier when she was in the kitchen. That must have been the puppet, sobbing in his box. Has he been afraid?

"There there, you're alright. I won't be putting you in there okay?" She promised him. She looked around for a bit, trying to decide what she would do with him for now. "Say, how about you stay with me for now then? I'll be in the kitchen for a bit longer until I go to sleep. So you can stay with me. Would you like that?"

The Puppet was a bit too embarrassed to lift his head. He had made such a big fuss over such a thing, when he was the one who asked for it. But he would much rather be with her, then left alone here. So he nodded. "Well alright then. Don't you worry okay? I promise I won't leave you alone in here." She ran her fingers through his dark hair. "You'll be okay Mari. We'll figure this out, and things will get better. Just you wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note, in this story, things are just a teensy bit different from canon. Then again, nothing is really official when it comes to the backstory, so I suppose that's alright, right?**

After that incident, the Marionette now found himself safely tucked into Chica's big apron pocket as she worked in the kitchen. She had a few more things to do before she rested for now, so she planned to keep him with her. At night, she often worked on making pizza and other such things to be chilled, and then served on Monday, as well as some food for the other animals that awaited her. The Marionette never found that to be a very good idea, serving re-heated food. But, to be fair, this was a pretty sub-par restaurant as it was. It only made sense that the food would be sub-par as well. He had to admit, looking down at the kitchen from this angle was fairly interesting. Whenever she moved across the kitchen, the apron would sway a bit since it wasn't tied around her waist, and rock the Marionette. It was becoming just a little tiresome. And he no longer wished to be in this pocket. "Pardon me," he said, getting her attention. "I hate to be troublesome, but will you please let me out?" he requested. "I would like to sit on the counter for now."

"Well, if that's what you want darlin'" She said with a shrug. She lifted the little puppet out of her pocket and set him up on the counter. Then, she silently went back to what she was doing before. He sighed softly, and took this opportunity to look over this new body of his. He couldn't see too much of it anymore, since it was covered with these pajamas. But he could at least make out it's odd shape. Ten littles fingers on white hands. Two feet, attached to these legs, which were shorter then they usually were. He brought one leg to cross over the other, and took ahold of one of these feet by the toes. It felt so strange. He didn't really have feet as a puppet. So tiny they were... He gripped tightly to them, moving his foot around a bit. Heh, playing with his own foot, just like an infant. He likely looked rather childish he imagined.

He heard a soft scuttling noise across the kitchen, making him jump a bit. What was that? A small pair of hands clutched the counter, and the owner of said hands hoisted himself up onto the counter. "Hi Mari!" Ah, it was only little Balloon Boy was it? It was a bit odd seeing him now, as was just a little taller then the puppet now. Balloon Boy looked him over for a moment. He took his wrist, and pulled it towards his own face. "Wow. Look how small it is!" he exclaimed as he looked it over.

"Well, I suppose so," he said as he cleared his throat. "I don't think anyone is expecting it to grow much bigger then that."

"Woow. You're so much litteler then me now! You could be like...like my own little brother y'know? I've never had a little brother before," Balloon Boy chuckled. He sat back, and wrapped his arms around the Puppet, trying to pull him into his lap. Mari squirmed a bit, trying to get free. "J-Just because my physical age has changed, doesn't mean I am any younger then you are. Please let me go will you?" he fussed.

"Aw, but I like holding you like this! I'm always the smallest one in the pizzeria. It's really not any fun!" Mari sighed heavily as he squirmed. He didn't like being held like this. Balloon Boy was one of the animatronics that he wasn't able to fix. He was still just a robot. It felt uncomfortable, and he didn't like it. Toy Chica eventually grew aware of Mari's fussing. She wiped her hands free of flour and approached.

"Alright alright. Let's not bother him anymore alright? Why don't you go and play somewhere else now?" She encouraged, picking Mari off the counter and holding him in her arms.

Balloon boy huffed. "That isn't fair! Why do you get to hold the baby, but I don't?" he demanded.

"I'm not a baby!" Mari protested quickly. "I'm just a little smaller then before! That doesn't mean I'm a baby!"

"Enough of your teasing now," Chica scolded gently. "He ain't a baby, just like he said. And you can't hold him, because you aren't big enough, and Mari doesn't like it." Balloon Boy only pouted. "Say, I think I heard Freddy calling you. You better get going." Balloon Boy rolled his eyes as he climbed down from the counter. He stomped off to go and see what the bear wanted. Once he was out of sight, Chica placed the puppet back onto the counter. "Alright then. Now that's he's out of the way, I think we should talk. There's something I'm a little worried about," she admit.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, the Pizzeria is closed tomorrow, which is great. It'll give you lots of time to figure something out in order to turn you back I imagine. But then, what if you don't turn back on time?" She folded her arms, her eyes concerned. "We open again on Monday, the day after tomorrow. What are you going to do if you're still in this way by then?" Marionette scratched his chin. He hadn't really thought about that. His job, was to great the children whilst they entered the prize corner and picked out what they wanted. He didn't say too much, just greeting, congratulations, and salutations. He also gave out consultation prizes when a child was a few tickets short of something they asked for. It wasn't difficult, and he wasn't as popular as the animatronics that danced and sang on the stage. But his absence might be noticed. "We'll all be preforming. No one is going to be able to watch you and keep you away from the children."

"I understand that. If worst comes to worse and I can't turn back, then I'll just have to hide until the children are gone for the day," Mari decided. "I'll stay in my music box for the time being. We'll leave an 'Out-of-Order' sign on the box so the children will not disturb me."

"All day? I don't know if that's such a good idea. The place opens at 10:00 and closes at 6:00, you know that. Can you really hide like that for eight hours?" She asked, scratching her head.

"I don't see why not. I'm usually in there all night anyhow. There's no difference."

"I guess. But you know some sign isn't going to stop those children. And you really aren't yourself anymore you know? You've changed a lot. So things are probably going to be different."

"Suppose you're right. But still, what other choice do I have?" He asked.

"That's true." A hush came about now, neither of them too sure what to say. "Well, I'm going to get back to work then, is that alright?"

"Yes yes, do what you must." Thankfully, she didn't have too much left to do now. She placed some pizzas into the large fridge, and took the warmer ones out to the dining room after tucking the puppet back into her pocket.

"Hey! Hope ya'll are hungry," she hummed as she set everything on the table. The others came by to eat, not noticing the puppet at first. Not until Chica picked him up and set him down on the table.

"What's he doing here?" Mangle asked with a tilt of her head. "I thought he was going to go back into the box?"

"Well, he was going to. But there was a bit of a...problem," she said. She wanted to spare the Puppet's pride, so she didn't say anything beyond that. "But anyways, he'll be with us for the night," she reported. The others mumbled their approval as they ate. The Puppet quietly watched, not very interested in joining. Or...not at first anyways. As a puppet, he didn't really need to eat. He never had. But he supposed with his human body and his new human insides, things were just a little different. He found himself fidgeting a little as he watched the others eat. for the first time in a long while, he wanted to eat with them. His stomach was a little bubbly. He was just a bit hungry. Surely it would be okay if he had some as well right? He reached out for some as well, but quickly drew back with a whine when he felt how hot it was, and how much grease was left on his fingers.

"Oh dear. I don't think you should eat that," Chica advised as she pulled him away. "You're not used to eating yet. I don't want you to upset your tummy like that," she warned. She felt how he became a little stiff when she pulled him. Uh-oh, was he pouting on her now? "That doesn't mean you can't have anything though. Hold on a second..." She let him go for the time being and left. She went back to the prize corner where he usually stayed and rummaged through the bag again. She had seen something similar before. She remembered watching mothers prevent tiny hands from grabbing things they shouldn't. And in it's place, they usually offered something else. She just hoped he would take to it well.

Back in the dining room, it was just a bit awkward now without Toy Chica to help out a bit. None of them seemed to know what to do with the Puppet, or what to say to him. Based on his facial expression, it looked like he was feeling quite a bit cross. They weren't sure if he really wanted to be disturbed right now. "Aw geez," Toy Bonnie suddenly sighed. "I hate seeing him look like that. I mean, just a little bit wouldn't hurt him right?"

"Eh, I wouldn't know," Toy Freddy admit with a shrug. "I wouldn't risk it though, I don't want him to get sick or nothing. Chi's already pretty attached to the little guy. She'd kill you if-"

"Please refrain from talking about me like I'm not here," the Puppet scolded. "In any case, it doesn't matter. I don't want any anyhow." He shook his head. "Did anyone think to give any to Golden Freddy yet? I haven't seen him come out yet."

"Well, you know how he gets," Toy Freddy reminded him. "He makes himself real scarce with the old animatronics in the back when things start getting too hectic. I bet he already knows what's going on. And he doesn't want too much to do with it right now." He gathered a few slices on a brightly colored party plate. "I'll do it. Knowing him, he's probably in the parts and service room again." Ugh, he really didn't like going back there. The robots that sat in the Parts and Service room were always so skittish and a bit nervous around others. They had been torn apart by the man who occupied Springtrap's body, and now they were used for spare parts and extra bits. It had them, understandably, a bit nervous. It wasn't their fault either, the fact that they were used in such a way. But they didn't have a choice. Not anymore they didn't. Toy Freddy couldn't help but take pity on them. Perhaps if the puppet had been able to properly fix them and give them beating hearts once again, they may be able to trust again. But for now, they cowered away. Golden Freddy often stayed with them. He was the only one used during the day that used to work at the other restaurant. But he still tended to hide away. Toy Freddy thought for a moment before turning to the Puppet.

"You know, if you want me to, I could probably talk to Golden Freddy about your situations, if you wanted me to," he offered. "There could be at least something he could do to help." Golden Freddy was the only other resident in the place who had powers, besides the Puppet. They weren't as strong as the puppet's but that could be because they were so scarcely put to use, other then to teleport.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you," Puppet sighed. "If anyone can help me, it would be him. Without my magic, there's nothing I can do by myself." He rested his cheek on his hand in thought. Well...there were a few others that had such powers. But he highly doubted they would be able to do a single thing. They were the nightmares. Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear, Mangle, Nightmarionne, and then Nightmare himself. These were the nightmares of the victim of the bite of '87, come to life. They usually resided in the abandoned home of the victim, without a place to go. Every now and then though, they made themselves known at the pizzeria. They had some power as well, but they were extremely limited. So there wasn't much of a chance they could do anything. Puppet smiled to himself a bit as Toy Freddy left. Despite their scary appearance, the nightmares weren't such bad guys. The fact that the child's nightmares had become sentient in the first place was quite a miracle. He wondered if they would come by again sometime.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Toy Chica hummed as she entered the dining room. She picked the Marionette up and off the table and sat down on the bench of the dining table. "I was awfully lucky that the bag had what I needed for you." He hadn't noticed before, but Toy Chica had the bag in question with her and set it on the table. "I managed to put something together that's a bit more appropriate for someone of your size." It was only then that he noticed the...other thing she had.

"No. Absolutely not," Marionette protested, folding his arms. "I've already told you before, I regressed physically, not mentally. I don't want something like that."

"Well, it's like you said," Toy Chica said, not missing a beat as she shook the bottle in her hand a bit, filled with formula she managed to find in the bag as well. "You regressed physically. Your body is not the way it was before. If you try and eat something a baby shouldn't, you'll just upset your stomach. If you want, maybe you could work your way up to solid foods. But for now, better safe then sorry right?" Marionette pursed his lips. She had a point. He hated to admit it, but she had a point. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Is that really my only choice?" he asked. He was hungry, and he did want to eat. He truly hoped this wasn't his only option.

"'Fraid so," she shrugged. "For now anyways. You'll be back to normal in time. And if not, well, like I said, we can move you to solids little by little." The puppet groaned a bit and rolled his eyes. This would be difficult wouldn't it? He glanced behind him. It was painfully obvious that the others were trying not to stare at him, making it even more embarrassing. He was tempted to reject it, but his stomach was making it clear that it was not a good choice.

"Ohh...alright alright," he sighed. "If that's the way it has to be, then I suppose I don't have much of a choice." Toy Chica smiled. She would try to make this as easy as she could for him. She brushed his lips with the nipple, and he hesitated before he opened his mouth for her. She popped the translucent nipple into his mouth and gave the bottle a bit of a squeeze to start the milk flow for him. She could see that he looked rather startled at first, and a little bit of formula leaked from his lips. He was not used to using a bottle, not in the slightest. She supported his head with one hand, and held the bottle with the other. She would have to clean him up in a bit. First, she needed to help him with this. Thankfully, he was so distracted with the bottle, that he didn't seem to notice the others watching him. This was going to be such a trial...

As this went on, Toy Freddy meanwhile entered the darker parts and service room. There was some mechanical clanking sounds as the robots roused. "Goldie, you in here?" Toy Freddy called.

"Yes..." came a soft voice. After a moment, he came out of the darkness, stepping into the place where the light shone through. Toy Freddy was able to get a better look at him. His yellow fur was a bit patchy, and his eyes were focused on the ground. Such a timid being he was. He was a wise being, and much stronger that he gave himself credit for. But one did not often see that, He took the plate from Toy Freddy with a smile. "Thank you very much Freddy."

"No problem," Toy Freddy chuckled with a tip of his hat. "Listen, before I go, I had something I needed to ask you about." He stepped into the room a bit more to get a little closer. "You see, something happened to the Puppet. And, I think you're the only one who may be able to help him right now." Golden Freddy hesitated.

"I thought something might have happened," he admit. "I could sense something was a bit strange, and I could only assume it was because of the puppet. What has he done?"

"Well, apparently something happened with his magic. He was trying to make us all human again. Apparently he's been doing that for awhile now."

"I know that."

"What? How did you know that?"

"The Puppet knew that this would take quite a lot of power to accomplish. He feared he would not be able to do it on his own, so he came to me for help a few times. We worked together to try and make things better, but so far, we've come up wth nothing."

"Well, why didn't you tell anyone? That's not something you ought to keep a secret!"

"You never asked," Golden Freddy shrugged. Toy Freddy just sighed as he continued. "But anyways, what happened? What did the Puppet do?"

"Well, I guess his magic became misguided or something. He cast a spell upon himself instead. Now he's...well, he's a human. Sort of."

"How can he only be 'sort of' a human?" Golden Freddy asked, nibbling on the end of a slice.

"It's a little hard to explain," Toy Freddy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's sort of a human, but sort of still a puppet, I think. He doesn't have his magic anymore. But his face still holds the same form as his mask did. He says his magic was probably not strong enough to make him fully human. And, there's one other thing." He sighed a bit. "He's not really an adult. He's a baby. Or, at least, he 's the size of a baby anyways." Golden Freddy nodded slowly as he took it in.

"I see," he sighed. "That's unfortunate. I'm afraid there may not be much I can do. If he managed to change nearly his entire anatomy, then that might be too drastic of a change." Toy Freddy shook his head. That was what Mari had said too. "But, that doesn't mean there's no hope at all. I'll see what I can do, okay? I can guarantee that I can put him back to the way he was before. Especially not with him being in the state he is in. But I'll do my best."

"I appreciate it. And I'm sure the Puppet does too," Toy Freddy said with a smile. He sighed after a second. "You know, I wish you would leave this place more often." He could feel the bear tense up a little in response. "It's not as bad out there as you think it is." He knew that Golden Freddy took the past a lot harder then the others. Everyone reacted to a bit situation differently. And Goldie had chosen to isolate himself, in fear of being hurt once again. When he was still a robot, he was a bit more apt to come out and interact with the others. But once he had been turned into the way he was now, he just couldn't. He was afraid. And Toy Freddy understood that. Still, it didn't hurt to try and comfort him. He shook his head and pat Goldie's shoulder. "Well, whenever you feel ready. We're all waiting for you out there, okay?" He could hear the moaning of the decrepit Bonnie, lying in the corner and sighed. He got to his feet, and gave one last smile before leaving the room.

He wished there was something he could do to show him that no one would be cruel to him. How could he teach someone who had been hurt, that he could trust them. Especially when he was afraid. He didn't know. He would just have to give him time he supposed. But how much more time was he going to need until he came out? He wished he could say for sure.

Coming into the dining room, he smiled softly. Toy Chica had finished feeding the puppet and was wiping his lips and chin clean, riding him of the milk that had dribbled from his mouth. The red spots on the puppet's cheeks were a bit darker then they usually were, indicating that he was blushing up a storm. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" Toy Chica soothed.

"I suppose not," Mari sighed in return. "It certainly could have been worse."

"That's the right way to think! You feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Well, he wasn't hungry anymore. That was good. He was adjusted so he was sitting up properly now. "I apologize for giving you hard time. Please understand, I'm still very unused to this sort of thing."

"No harm done sugar," Toy Chica shrugged. She glanced at the clocked now. Two in the morning. She wondered when she ought to put the little one to sleep anyhow. She wondered if he was tired at all.

Mangle came by and sat down next to Toy Chica to have a better look at the baby. "Hey. I don't know if you want this or not. But I found it in the lost and found, and I thought you might like it." Well, she hoped he would like it. It might be nice. In her hands, she held a small toy, meant for little ones. A rattle with a purple handle. The end of it was white, and had the Marionette's face on it. It was a Fazbear brand rattle. Since this new pizzeria and animatronics had come along, the Fazbear brand itself had been highly profitable. There seemed to be a Fazbear logo on just about everything nowadays. It was almost irritating. She gave the rattle a little shake, hoping to perhaps entice him. And it first, he didn't seem interested. But something about that sound was rather interesting to him. He tilted his head as he stared up at it. And before he realized it, he was reaching out for it.

Mangle smiled kindly before giving it to him. Holding it in his hand, he began to shake it just as she had. And the sound rang once again, making him smile. Why was this silly thing so entertaining? It was so simplistic, it offered nothing new. But something about it made him rather pleased.

And he began to laugh.

It was almost strange to hear. His cries were like that of the ghost of a child. His laughter seemed to be the same way. Soft, and yet somehow coming with an echo to it. It was nearly spooky sounding. He shook it a bit harder, the sound pleased him greatly. But as he did, something began to happen.

The end of the rattle seemed to radiate heat, and the Puppet got a warm and light feeling in his tummy. This sensation was a bit familiar. Almost too familiar. Was this...his magic?! He stopped laughing for the time being, but still smiled. Could this truly be his magic? But how? He glanced around for a moment, before his eyes fell on a party hat, lying on the table. Could he...? He focused his magic on the hat that lie on the table. It began to wobble, and little by little, it began to levitate from the table.

"Whoa! Are you doing that?" Toy Bonnie cried.

"I think so! Yes, I am!" Mari laughed happily. "I'm doing it! My magic Is back!" He frowned a bit though as he raised the hat higher and slowly moved it around the room. "Hm, it seems to be a bit weak though. I wonder why it's only working now though." He glanced at the rattle in his hand. "I wonder..." It had to have something to do with this then right? "Perhaps...oh!" he gasped. "I think I know what's happening now! I only have a little magic in me. I needed to find an outlet in order to properly focus it and use it. And that outlet, is this rattle!"

"So what? So it acts like...like a wand of some sort? A magic wand?"

"Almost," the Marionette explained as he sat up properly. "There is no magic in the rattle itself. None at all. It's almost like a lightning rod. My magic is absorbed by it, and is used properly."

"So you have your magic back! Do you think you could use it to turn yourself back?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I highly doubt it. My magic's weak enough as it is. I don't think there's much I can do even now. But perhaps as I get more and more used to using my magic in this way, I may be able to build up a bit more strength. Then I can manage to do a bit more then I could before. But I can't guarantee that." As he spoke, his eyes were focused on the hat that he had floating around. "This is most interesting. I wonder why this is the way it is. I suppose I'll never be able to fully understand that anyhow. It is that way it is I suppose."

"That's so cool!" Balloon Boy crowed. "Can you make me float too?" he asked.

"I doubt it," he chuckled. He looked at Chica. "Now that I have this, I can keep my box lit up. Please let me back in there for then night then if it's alright. I need some time to think." She hesitated. She didn't want to leave him in there for the night. But she didn't want to treat him like a baby either. It was obvious that it was the last thing he wanted her to do.

"If you say so," she nodded.

"Thank you. Good night everyone. I'll see you in the morning." With that, he was carried away, and back to the Prize corner. Once they were alone, she sighed.

"Hey Mari, she said. "Listen, while you're in their, if there's anything you need, just let me know okay? I'll make sure Jeremy keeps the box all wound up for you so you aren't shot out again tomorrow. Alright?"

"Thank you Chica. I really do appreciate your kindness," he said as he used his magic to light up his rattle. It was bright enough to keep his box lit up, but not enough to hurt his dark eyes. "But I can assure you that I'll be fine. I just need to think, and take some time to rest as well."

"Well, alright then. Just making sure," she nodded. She opened the lid of the box, and placed the little puppet inside. "There we go. Alright then. Well, good night Mari."

"Good night," he said with a short wave. Then, she carefully shut the box, leaving him alone.

Would he truly be okay?


End file.
